Vincy
"Nice suit dude, now you are my golden fan..." "Um, guys? Why is that thing staring at me like that." Vincy describing Cyber Guy, and Cyber Guy responding to it. 'Vinicius '('Vincy '''in Cyber Hero Crossover Webisodes and Generation C) is official mascot of the 2016 Rio Summer Olympics that was designed by Luciana Eguti and Paulo Muppet which represents all Brazilian mammals. In Cyber Hero series, he only appears in special webisodes as a minor guest role and cameos then his first main debut in Cyber Hero: Generation C. However, he can transform into ViniciusSprit which is a form of a Sprit cybernoid, Cyber Vinicius which is dressed in a Cyber Hero costume. He had a sister named Valery which is a female version of himself. He is also a special guest member of World Cyber Heroes as chosen by Cyber Guy, but Klaus-Vonburge told others that there supposed to have no animals in our group. However, since he is also a cybernoid, Cyber Guy and others agreed to join the group as a volunteer, not an official member. Later, he enjoyed himself to fight for peace and justice. However, Klaus apologized to Cyber Guy that he is just a lonely animal who wanted a partner. Background Write the first section of your page here. Trivia * In this version, he doesn't have a Rio 2016 logo in his tummy which is the same as one of the Sporting pose artworks. * He does not speak in the CN shorts. * It is renamed as "Vincy" in Cyber Hero specials due to Copyright issues with the Olympic Organizing Committee. * It appears that Vincy had possessed Cybernoid powers even he is not a cybernoid. * He dislikes evil organizations which they are the ones who commit various crimes. * Vincy's official name is Vinicius which was named after Vinicius de Moraes, a Brazilian bossa nova composer. However, his name is Cyber Hero series is a pun on Leonardo de Vinci. * He will be voice by Jeremy Shada in the show while in the video game, he will be voiced by Tara Strong. * Since he got bored, he make friends with Cyber Guy and other allies especially members of the World Cyber Heroes League which reminds of Olympic Athletes from around the world. * Besides the Cyberlympics, he also mentions the Glacier Games. * It is possible that Vincy is never forgotten by his fans since the Cyber Hero series took place in a year 2020. * Since the previous Cyberlympics, he got any injuries while he's competing any sports. * His armored form appearance is similar to Sonic Riders. * He was ruined by both Valden and Naughty Santy since last Christmas. * Also he was bullied by Blake-Blitgrease, Petrina-Vines, and Paige-Grassfall on his dream. * He was a co-pilot of a fifth Salamander fighter jet along with Cyber Guy which was never ordered, but was approved by Klaus in order to defeat the Misoan interceptor. * He has two statues of him are built in two countries which are the following: ** One in Rio de Janeiro which was placed in the front of the Olympic Stadium. ** The second statue was placed in the fictionalized Olympic Memorabilia in Cyber Tokyo. However, this statue is an armored version of Vincy. * After being taken to the veterinarian, it appears on the status that he is an animal cybernoid that was built from Brazil. * In the Cyber Hero: Generation C episode "Accused Mammal", he is being accused by the Impostor Vincy of the crimes that he committed by the fake one. However, he was freed from being accused by Cyber Guy and the rest of the protagonists that he had never committed any criminal activities before. * It is stated that the Yokawa Haikatzu ruined his entire life as appears in his dream where a Yokawan female member grabbed the flag from him after being spanked along with a Japanese female school girl. Quotes ''"The games are now over, but I will start being a guest star in Cyber Hero.." "I'm very exciting to go to Cyber Tokyo!!" Gallery Single Artwork Vinicius (Vincy) - New Update.png Vini 2.png Vini 3.png Vincy - Armored Up.png|His Armored form. Fanmade Card Appearance SpecialOlympicCard 2.png SpecialOlympicCard 1.png Category:Licensed Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Mascots Category:Animals Category:Heroes Category:Good Guys Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Crossover Characters Category:Cybernoids from Brazil